


Poisoned Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing could have prepared Lance for what had happened next. He never wanted Keith to get hurt. And the worst thing is, he could have stopped it. (In which Keith is injured and Lance blames himself)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day three of vldangstweek! I know this is short, but I lowkey had to resist crying while writing it lmao. I thrive on angst I'm sorry.  
> My tumblrs are @spqreyna (main) @starlightlance (vld sideblog) @ashlxyart (art blog)

   Cold. That's the word Lance would use to describe the room. The harsh bite seemed to send chills down his back, but he’d grown accustomed to the feeling after spending hours in there. 

 

   Lance rested his hand on his cheek and let a sigh escape his chapped lips. He felt his eyes flutter open and closed slowly and the familiar pain in his stomach. Hunger. He’d grab something to eat, but Lance didn't think he’d be able to stand seeing the other paladins. Not after he’d already broken down in front of them multiple times. He wouldn't be able to face them. Sometimes Hunk or Coran would come in and place food in front of him, but most of the time it’d go uneaten. The hollow feeling couldn't be fixed by food, so what was the point? None of the team seemed that overly concerned. They didn't confront him, so he’d only eat when he has to. 

 

   Lance counted the seconds as they passed by, eyeing the healing pods surrounding the room in a circle. He tried to do anything but think. However, like always, he failed. 

 

   There it was. The urge. The urge to turn and look and the healing pod beside him. He made an attempt to resist it, trying to focus on anything else. Yet he couldn't fight it, so he tore his eyes away from the floor and towards the pod to his left. 

 

   Right when Lance saw it, he felt his heart drop down to his stomach immediately. The familiar quivering feeling returned as the boy gulped. He hadn't expected anything different. Keith was there as always. Lance couldn't help the corner of his lip upturning since Keith looked kinda cute when he was asleep. Lance studied the paladin in front of him, eyes staring at how his stupid mullet fell perfectly to the way the traditional healing pod clothing accentuated his chest. 

 

   With Keith in sight, the memories standing to weave their way back into Lance’s brain, to his dismay. He closed his eyes, the scene vivid in his mind. 

 

   Lance and Keith had been fighting together. A dual mission. Things were going really well as they fought off the Galra. Except Keith was the victim of a surprise attack, the Galra man jumping out of nowhere and trapping Keith. Lance knew his companion was struggling, and he really wanted to help. But he couldn't shoot. It had been too dangerous and he could have hit Keith. Maybe hitting Keith would have been the better option though, because nothing could have prepared Lance for what had happened next. 

 

   The Galra’s knife suddenly stabbed into Keith’s lower torso, creating an immediate wound. At that moment, Lance had screamed, and finally shot the Galra man until he fell. Lance had ran straight over to Keith. He remembered kneeling down and placing one hand behind Keith’s head, the other on his blood covered wound. He remembered the tears brimming at the edges of his eyes and carrying Keith out to his lion. He remembered frantically bringing Keith to the rest of the team and the healing pods. He remembered when they had hope. When they thought everything would be alright. 

 

   It had been a month since then, and Keith still hadn't woken up. Data from the healing pod showed that the knife was laced with a poison that put Keith into a deep coma. The healing pod wasn't advanced enough to rid of the poison and there was no telling when, or if, Keith would stir awake again. 

   Lance hadn't moved much either. After putting Keith in the pod, this room became his home. He’d been dragged out a few times for missions and by worried teammates and left in the night for the bathroom, but that was it. He couldn't leave Keith’s side. Not when it was Lance’s fault he was like this. 

 

   Everyone tried to reassure him. The team said he'd helped. That without Lance, Keith would have been dead from the wound. But Keith didn't have to be injured and in a coma either. Lance could have hit the Galra man if he’d just tried. Then Keith wouldn't be stuck in a coma. 

 

   Lance slowly stood up, cautiously making his way to the enclosed pod. He stared up at Keith’s sleeping face for a moment, which seemed to tug on his heartstrings. Lance gently placed his fingers on the glass, humming softly. He then balled his hand up into a fist as the emotions took over and leaned his head on the glass, gazing downwards. Sobs wracked Lance’s body, tears staining his cheeks. A gasp of desperation escaped his lips. 

  
   “Please,” Lance whispered. “Please wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (or cried, they both work). Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you did! <3


End file.
